Five times koko nearly lost lloyd
by Skylor ex. has stopped working
Summary: And the one time she pretty much did.
1. chapter 1

**Strong people don't cry because they're weak, but because they've been strong for far too long.**

"Mom... why is dareth ignoring me?" Asked a 13-year-old lloyd.

"He- uh- I don't know" lied koko though gritted teeth, rembering that she had gotten a call from darth's mother saying that she didn't want her son to be friends with Lloyd.

Lloyd knew better then to believe Koko when she was acting so suspicious.

"Is it because I'm the son of Garmadon?" Asked lloyd, his eyes tearing up.

"Oh, honey. It's ok. I know that it must be hard for you, but-" Said koko, trying to comfort Lloyd.

"No! Why can't people understand that I'm not my father!" Shouted lloyd running to his room and locking the door. Koko walked over, and raised her hand to knock, but found herself unable to. She knew that he proably needed some alone time. She walked back to her room, and picked up a book she was reading, windborn (real book, great book also), and flipped through the pages.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was playing a video game on his phone. He sighed and set it down.

"It just isn't fair. When they look at me, all they see is _him_." He Whispered to himself, "and, I guess if people arn't going to see me as anything other then shady, and evil, why try to be anything else?"

He waited for the night. When koko came to get him for dinner, he simply shouted at her to go away. She did, knowing that her son was going through a lot and proably didn't want to be disturbed. When she walked back into the dining room, she picked up a framed onto of her and her and Garmadon, holing lloyd and smiling. Tears welled in her eyes, as she rembered the good times she had had with Garmadon before they broke up. She sat down, and ate her dinner, smiling to herself as she thought about so many a happy day.

Unfortunately, her son, sitting in his room, could not understand what she thought. All he thought about was his hatred toward his father, and his hatred toward dareth's mom. Dareth, despite being a moron was his only friend, because kids tended to be scared when they were near or around the son of the dark lord. He had a plan, he would sneak out, after koko went to bed, and he would find his father. He would then ask him to take him as a apprentice, and hope for the best. He waited, and before koko went to bed, he gathered up some of his things into a backpack and prepared to leave. When the lights finally went out in her room, he grabbed the backpack and snuck out of his room, into the halls and stairs of the apartment, and onto the streets, heading for the docks, so he could call his father to pick him up.

Koko sat in bed, unable to sleep. Somehow, she knew that something was wrong. She got out of bed, and walked across the hall to her son's room. When she opened the door to find him wrong she nearly had a heart attack. She ran into her room, and pulled a winderbeaker on over her pajamas. She rushed outside, grabbing a flashlight from the kitchen, and searched frantic,y for her son. She yelled his name over and over, and she finally, after a half-hour of searching, found him on the docks, dialing a number on his phone. She pulled him into a hug, crying.

"I thought I lost you..." She Whispered, petting his messy hair down.

"Mom, What are you doing?" Asked lloyd.

"I was searching for you! You scared me so much!" She Yelled at him. "Come on we're going home!" Her kind voice changed to a agrivated shout as she grabbed her son by the ear and dragged him back to her home. Got back, she sat him down at the dinner table, and they talked for a little while. About many things. Why he had ran away, what had been happening at school, and even some of their favorite books and shows. When he finally went to bed, koko and himself felt so much more secure, in a way. In a way that no matter what happened, they would have each other, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**It is both a blessing and a curse to be so emotional.**

Once more, the alaram went off. Once more, koko heard the screaming of people, and the pattering of feet. Her husband was attacking again. She sighed, and didn't run. She simply got an asprin, for the headache that the yelling of a thousand people gave her. She kept her phone near, in case her son, lloyd decided to do anything stupid. A few minutes later, her phone

"Breaking news!" Shouted gale gossip shouted, over a news program, "the ninja saved th day again!!" Koko was happy that the ninja had once again down Garmadon and sent him back to his volcanic lair, licking his wounds. She couldn't wait for her son to come. So she could see that he was safe.

But, he didn't. Even an hour after school was over, he din't return. She called everyone that she knew, and when no one knew where her son was, or what happened to him. Finally, with a sigh, she pulled on a jacket, and walked into the streets to look for him. She rushed around, asking anyone and everyone she saw if they had seen him, showing them a picture of her son.

No one to,d her that they had seen, him, because no one had. He was, to put it simply, gone. As if he had vanished into thin air. She worried that someone may have kidnapped or killed him. She worried that his father might have taken him as a captive with the incentive of turning him to the dark side, witch he himself had already surrendered to. She felt sick, and sat down in a park, and cried. She was usually brave and strong, but when her son was in danger, she would worry, or if someone was threading him, well she hoped god would show them mercy, because she wouldn't. She then dried to eyes, and told herself to get it togeather.

"If he's in danger, you're going to have to save him!" She told herself, as she stood up and spwalked out of the park. She followed her gut, and found herself in a dark ally.

"Mirow!" Mowed a stray cat, scaring her to death.

"You scared me!" She shouted at the mangy animal. But,upon further inspection, she saw how old the animal was, and picked it up.

"Looks like you need a home." She Whispered, and petted the animal, holding to like a baby before continueing on her search for her lost son. She walked to the ninjago beach, and looked around, as the sun was setting. She started to panic, looking all over the large city, trying to find her son. When she did find him, she was lying still, in a dark ally, his leg was split open, and his temperature was high. He was unconscious, from the trails of blood, he had dragged himself a few feet, before collapsing. He was wearing his green hoodie, although it was sploched with red.

"Lloyd!" Koko cried out, running over to her son.

"Mom..." Murmured lloyd, only half conscious.

"yes,son it's me. Now stay with me! Stay awake!" She told her, as she felt the blood drain from her face. She pulled out her phone and dialed 911. She to,d the operator what had happened, her tears sting her eyes and streaming down her face. Later, when they were at the er, she knew that she would never forgive herself if he dies. She should have made sure that he didn't escape the school.

"Mom..." He Said, waking up.

"Yes, son, I'm here!" She shouted at him.

"I'm so sorry..." He Murmured.

"Lloyd, if it's not to traumatic, can you tell me what happened?" She asked him.

"When I was walking home from school, I was attacked by one of the shark generals that didn't retreat, he dragged me into that ally, and I guess I passed out from blood loss."

"Oh, son I'm soooooo sorry!" She Whispered, crying.

"It' going to be alright mom. I promise." He answered. And she knew that it would be. In time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope is the only thing stronger then fear**

Koko was getting bored of the mundane that she followed. Get up, send Lloyd to school, eat, go to work, go home, yell at lloyd for something or other (mostly because he was constantly disappearing and doing dumb things), hug him, make him dinner and go to bed. Every day, the same thing. There were the days when her husband attacked, but the secret ninja always fended him off. It was a routine, one she knew well.

"There is a 100% chance of a Garmadon attack today!" Said Gale Gossip, in her usual chipper voice.

 _Oh joy._ Thought koko, banging her head on the table in annoyance.

"Um... mom, what are you doing?" Asked a groogy lloyd, looking at her from his bedroom door.

"Nothing, sweetie." She said, giggling. He walked out, and made him breakfast, and, since it was a weekend, she sent him to Jay's house, his friend had invited him over the night before. She then ate herself, and sat down on the couch with a good book. In a while, she started to make dinner, Lloyd's favorite, dumplings. She soon dialed him number, and when he didn't pick up, she began to worry: she had nearly lost her son twice, once to his father, and once to an injury. She didn't need him to go missing and force her to turn off the autopilot of the routeen. But when she waited another half-hour and called him again, and he didn't pick up, she began to worry. She called jay mom next.

"Hey, ms. Walker, is there any chance that my son is seeing a movie or something, cuz' he isn't answering my calls."

"Koko, lloyd left two hours ago." Said ms. Walker, her voice full of worry. Koko's heart dropped into her feet.

"Ok, thanks for telling me. " Koko Said, before hanging up.

She quickly grabbed a water bottle aamd rushed our the door, shoving it in a small over-shoulder bag. After at least three hours of searching, it was getting tomdark to see anything, and she returned home. As she walked to the door of her apartment, she saw a note on the doorstep. It was on off-white color, and was sealed with red wax. She picked it up, and walked inside. She sat down at the table, and opened the letter. It took her a few minutes to prepossessing what it said, and she was left in shock.

 _Come to the abandoned house by the pufferfish restaurant tomorrow night, with 1,000 dollars if you ever want to see your son alive again._

"No" she whispered to herself.

Then she rembered her old routine. The one where she would dawn armour, and become lady iron dragon. The one where no day was the same. The one where she would fight baddie instead of following their orders. The one she knew it was time, even if that time was short, to return to. She walked into her room, and picked up the armored bodice, and changed into it. It still fit well. Once she had put on the skirt and legging, along with the boots, she choose to cover her face with a ninja-like hood, so her son wouldn't recognize his mother as his savior.

She locked at her clock witch said 2:00. She ha crime to warm up her rust skills. She practiced many fighting styles, even her gray spinjitsu, but she doubted that she would get to use that (I know Koko proably dosn't have spinjitsu, but Misako does, so this is my one Misako reference). When the day started, she spent another hours, digging through her closet, looking for one of the katanas that she wielded in that past life. When she found it, she packed some basic swordswoman manuvers, and may or may not have slipped and accidentally chopped a pillow in half. When it was time, she choose to climb out of her window, with the hopes that a no one would see her. She kept from one building to another when she could, and she climbed trees when she couldn't. Only when she had to, she walked on the ground. Soon, she was at her destination, feeling like she had gained something that she had been missing. A light was on in the abandoned build, and she knew that she was int he right place. She opened the door, and stepped inside, sneaking through any Shaddow, and behind any cover she could find. When she saw the room where the people were holding her son as a captive, she gasped, and mentally kicked herself for making such a stupid mistake. She was about to dive in, attacking with her katana, but someone, much stronger then her grabbed her hand, and pulled it away from the weapon.

"What are you doing g here?" Asked the man, as he threw her to the ground, and in plain sight of the others.

"Who's she." Asked one.

"Probably a mercinary his mother sent to save him and kill us." Said the first.

"Well, grab her, if she is a mercinary, she's not a very good one." Said the Fiona, and third man. When one of them aproched her, she swung her leg around, knocking his out from under him. She looked at lloyd, who was unconscious. She quickly grabbed her weapons, and motioned with her hand at the men to come at her. One did, and quickly found himself stabbed in the shoulder. He fell Only he one she had knocked down, punching him back to the floor. Then, the final man rushed at her. She couldn't see any way to win ina battle again him, other then to kill him.

"I don't want to hurt you!" She Shouted.

"You can't anyway, so good." He answered. She then kicked him in the stomach, while he was distracted, and pointed her weapon at his throat.

"You overestimated your chances." He laughed, and she turned Not not in time to avoid a blow from her new opponent. She fell to the ground, her vision blurring. She gripped her consciousness with all she had, belt she felt herself slipping into blackness. Untill she gave in.

When she woke up, she was confused. Then all that had happened rushed back to her.

"Lloyd!" She Shouted, suddenly more awake then coffe could ever make her.

"Uhh." She heard her son's voice say, "mom, why are you here, and why are you wearing armour?"

"I was trying to rescue you." She Answered.

"Well, you did an awful job of it." He Said, and they both started laughing.

"Ok, this is no laughing matter." She mmurmured, and tugged on the ropes that bound her hands behind her back.

"Where did you get that armour, or this crazy idea?" Asked lloyd.

"I met your father during a war you know. This is my armour from that." She Answered.

"I wouldn't try. It's just going to tire you out." Said lloyd, as his mother tugged on the ropes that held her hands and feet still.

"You're right," tolde him, "but something that we said during the war was "ninja never quit" and I'm not going to. There has to be some way to escape".

"..." was all lloyd could say.

"Don't look at me like that" she said, and they both started laughing, "don't suppose you have a pocketknife or anything?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

"I have my house key..." Said Koko, "But I'd guess they took that too."

"Yeah. Proably did." Said lloyd.

"Lloyd. Use this. See if's sharp enough to cut through the ropes, she said, shaking off the crown-like headdress she wore. He picked it up, and rubbed the rope against the sharpest edge, where it had practically stabbed and annoyed his mother so many times.

"This is getting us nowhere." Said lloyd, in ten minutes.

"Yeah, was worth a shot." Muttered Koko. She startled, when the men came into the room. One grabbed Lloyd, and one neared her.

"Let go of him!" She screamed.

"Oh, he'll be alright." Muttered the man closest to her.

"So, Who are you?" Asked the man.

"None of your business!" She Snapped.

"It is my busines." He Answered. He roughly took her face in his hand, witch she promptly bit, "little spitefire, I see."

"Boss, What should I do with the boy?" Asked the man holding her son.

"Never Let it be Said I'm not a man of my word. Kill him." Said the leader, the man closest to Koko.

"What about the assassin?" Asked the man.

"I'll deal with her."

"No" screamed Koko, startling everyone.

"Mom, I didn't know you could tell that loud." Said lloyd, schocked.

"She's his mother?" Asked the land holding Lloyd.

"Yes. I am. Now, if you'd kindly untie me, I might be able to get your money." She sighed.

"I'd bet she's lying." Said one of them, who was standing in the doorway.

 _He saw right though that..._

"I'm not lying." She lied, "you beat me."

"Fine." Said the leader, and he sawed at the ropes with a dagger. When they snapped, she wasted no one in untieing the ones around her ankles. As soon ash was on her feet, she was on guard. She kicked the leader down.

"I knew she was lying, but no one very listins to me! Shouted the man in the doorway.

Koko rushed to the man holding lloyd, who threw her son down. His head hit the concrete floor with a sickinging chuck and she become instantly terrified. She quickly disposed of the man, and in her blind rage grabbed his weapon and injured most of the others. Then, in fear, she rushed over to her son's side, and untied him.

"Mom..." He Murmured.

"Lloyd, everything's going to be ok!" She told him, as she carried him home. She lay him of the couch, and locked up how to tell if you child has a concussion on her phone. Witch he did indeed.

"This house sure sees a lot of accidents." She muttered as she cared for her son's wounds.


	4. Chapter 4

I survived because the fire inside of me burned brighter than the fire around me.

Koko lay curled up in her bed, blankets wrapped around her to shield her body from the winter chill. She was dreaming about fluffy cats and puppies, until a familiar alarm went off.

Garmadon attack. Again.

She sat bolt upright, before realizing what was going on, and going back to sleep. She put on her headphones and turned on her favorite song: "Watching for comets" by skillet (real song). And fell back asleep.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was sneaking out his window. He climbed down the side of the apartment in his green gi. He ran to the warehouse and clambered onto his dragon meck. He flew throughout the city,yelling at the other half-asleep-teenage-ninja.

"Take this, green ninja!" Yelled one of the shark army, and Lloyd was hit in the face with a rock, he fell off of his dragon meck. Tumblebug across the ground, he choked on what tasted like his own blood. He pushed himself into a crawling position as he gasped for breath, he threw his mask off.

"Don't move," said a voice,and he turned to see a shark general pointing a sword at his head. Lloyd didn't, because he was still struggling to breath and he was still 100% sure he had broken his left foot.

"What's going on?" He wheezed.

"You're coming with us, Lloyd," said the general, and he took some rope and tied Lloyd's hands behind his back. The general dragged him onto his sub, and took him to garmadon's lair.

"Mom, please save me," he whispered to himself. When he got to the volcanic lair, he was dragged out of the sub, and forced to walk to garmadon's bedroom, once he was there, the general tied him to a chair, and turned to leave..

"There, now all we have to do is wait for garmadon to come and see you," teased the general, and Lloyd mumbled his protests. The general left, and Lloyd continued to scream for help as best as he could.

Koko found herself awakening to a splitting pain in her ears. Heavy metal rock music at full volume blasted through her headphones, but she could barely hear it- she threw off the cursed headphones, and a ringing filled her ears. She looked at her phone, and it said the "watching for comets" had been shuffled off in turn for other songs in the same album such as "resistance" and "feel invincible". Both heavy metal. She scrambled out of her and realized that she was all but deaf. She drank her morning coffee, and walked into her son's room to wake him up.

"Hey Lloyd wake up," she screamed. Lloyd wasn't there- and Koko nearly fainted. She ran to the tv and turned it on. She cranked the volume up to the highest le level so she could hear.

"Breaking news, teenager Lloyd Garmadon has been captured by lord garmadon," said the man on TV.

"oh no," whispered Koko, and she grabbed her sword, strapping it to her hip. She ran out the door at full speed and to the pier.

"I need to rent a jet Ski!" She Screeched at the man in the booth.

"Woah, keep it down- that'll be 20 bucks," he said, and Koko facepalmed.

"I'm a bit hard of hearing!" She Yelled,

"THAT'LL BE 20 DOLLARS!"

"FINE!"

Koko handed the man his money and he handed her some keys, she rushed to a jet ski and turned straight toward the volcanic island off the coast. Once there, she docked at a abandoned looking beach, and started to sneak in. She eliminated a shark General and took his costume to blend in. She made her way to her ex-husband's bedroom, where she saw her only son tied to a chair. There was a gag wrapped around his mouth, and the second he saw her, he started screaming, Koko didn't hear him and moved closer. She quickly pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"MOM IT'S A TRAP!" He Yelled in a panacea, And Koko whirled around, drawing her sword on Garmadon.

"Chill kos," He Teased And she shook her head.

"GARMADORK, I FELL ASLEEP LISTENING TO ROCK MUSIC AT FULL VOLUME, I CANNOT HEAR A WORK YOU'RE (insert curse word of your choice here) SAYING!" She Shouted, in full on rage mode.

Lloyd looked at her funny, and she mentally kicked herself for cussing in front of her son.

"Lloyd, never say that word," she mumbled and Garmadon glared at her momentarily.

"FINE! CHILL KOS!" He Screeched.

"DON'T CALL ME KOS!"

"FINE I WON'T!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, WE CAN FIGHT!" She screamed, swinging her katana threateningly. Garmadon draw a blade.

"FINE WHOEVER WINS GETS LLOYD!" Screamed the warlord And Koko let out a war cry and dove at him, putting him on his back in seconds. She got off of him and slashed the ropes blinding Lloyd.

"COME ON!" She Yelled and ran with her son's hand in hers. Once they were back home, lloyd went to bed, And Koko did as well. With no skillet.


End file.
